Lesson Learned
by hope2x
Summary: Swan Queen. The Mayor finds a very fun way to get back at the Sheriff. Short sweet smut.


**So I was in an interesting mood earlier and whipped this out in an hour. This is smut. Be warned. Enjoy!**

Regina

She couldn't concentrate to save her life. Listening to the council member go on about the tax reports wasn't about to hold her attention, especially after this morning. She had been running late, having been delayed by a particular blonde sheriff, but as she ran out the door she noticed a package on her doorstep. She could only remember ordering one thing recently and after quickly taking the package to her room, she opened it and confirmed her suspicions.

She smiled widely at the object, knowing now she had a delicious way to get back at the sheriff for making her late. She would learn her lesson tonight. The problem was now that was all she could think about and when you have back to back meetings all day, it's torture. She stared at the clock counting the minutes.

The meeting was only supposed to go on another half an hour but she frowned when she realized Emma was working late tonight….alone. It took all Regina had to school her features when the thought came into her mind. Oh yes, she would be getting Emma back alright. Tonight she would learn not to mess with the mayor. She sat back, mentally trying to calm her excitement and get through the next thirty minutes.

Emma

She reclined in her chair, feet up on the desk enjoying her cocoa with a large grin etched across her face. Her day had been going absolutely perfectly and she couldn't be happier. She sighed contently when she thought back to the morning. Jumping the mayor in the shower had certainly made for a great start to the day she mused.

They were all about power plays between them and with Henry still on his school camping trip, Emma had an opportunity and took it. She had snuck up behind Regina in the shower, taking her completely by surprise. Regina was type A and you just didn't mess with her perfectly set morning routine. Well, unless you were Emma Swan that is.

Regina hadn't even had time to react before Emma grabbed her, spinning her around to face the wall and holding her there. Regina had started to object but before the words could leave her mouth, Emma entered her suddenly and unexpectedly with two fingers, immediately setting a fast pace that never wavered. Regina had wanted to stop it, of course, but the words just wouldn't come. Instead it was a loud scream that came out echoing against the walls. She hadn't even had time to come down before she felt herself spun back around and when she opened her eyes, Emma was on her knee's in front of her.

Usually she would have taken a moment to appreciate the sight but Emma wasn't allowing for that. Once again, without preamble, she entered Regina, but this time it was with her tongue. Regina threw her head back moaning loudly and reached a hand down to grab a hold of blonde hair. It was only a moment before she was crashing again, screaming until her throat hurt.

Emma had stood up so smugly licking her lips and fingers clean. She then leaned in to peck Regina on the cheek and without a word, casually stepped out of the shower, dried off and changed into her clothes for work. She was out the front door before Regina was even out of the shower.

Emma was still smiling from the thought as she walked around her desk to dispose of the styrofoam cup. She had been so lost in though she didn't even notice the sound of approaching foot steps. With her back to the door she couldn't see the smirking brunette watching her. Suddenly she felt a hand at her hip and another at the back of her neck and she let out a small yelp as she was shoved roughly down onto the desk, just barely keeping her head from hitting. Regina put her body weight onto Emma as she bent over her and pressed her lips to her ear.

"You made me late Sheriff" Regina purred into her ear, dropping her voice to a dangerous level. Emma shivered, a mix of nerves and arousal coursing through her. "It seems you need to learn a lesson" Emma gulped visibly and audibly and Regina's smirk deepened. The brunette pushed her hips forward suddenly with force and Emma gasped.

"Regina, what is-"

"Ah ah ah, no more talking. You shouldn't have messed with me. You're going to learn exactly what I am capable of." Regina leaned back and kept one hand on the back of Emma's neck as the other moved around to Emma's belt buckle. With an efficiency that only comes with practice, the mayor unhooked the belt, button and unzipped the jeans, all with one hand. She reached back behind and jerked the jeans down hard all the way to her ankles.

"Kick them off." She ordered, and was pleased when Emma obeyed. Slowly, she undid her own belt and zipper, lowering her pants just enough to expose the toy, now standing at attention. She took a moment to enjoy the sight, letting the blonde's anticipation grow. She reveled in the powerful feeling of having Emma bent over, open, ready and waiting for her. She leaned in slightly, letting just the tip lightly graze over her heated center and Emma immediately squirmed from the sensation. Regina smiled wide and continued, moving the toy back and forth, just adding the lightest pressure here and there, spreading her arousal all over. Emma tried to move herself back to meet Regina, but the brunette held tight on her neck and put the other hand back to her hip, stilling any further movements.

"Nice try dear, but we're doing this my way" When Emma whimpered, Regina knew she had won. This was all about reminding the sheriff who was really in control. Without warning, she shoved inside roughly and Emma gasped, but Regina pulled out again and continued with her teasing, still not ready to give her lover what she wanted. She entered her so slowly at a torturous pace, before thrusting inside several times in quick succession just to pull out and start all over again. When she saw the beads of sweat on the blonde's forehead and heard the soft whimpering she was trying to muffle, Regina leaned over her again.

"Who's in control now?" She said directly into Emma's ear. This was a question the sheriff really desperately did not want to answer. They were all about power plays and this morning Emma had finally regained the upper hand, something that was rare for her. She wanted longer to enjoy that. But, Regina knew what she was doing. She had Emma worked up so badly she was ready to get on her hands and knees and beg. However, she hoped that wasn't where this was heading. It was with great reluctance that she finally responded.

"You" It was so quiet and definitely not good enough for the brunette, who in response, pulled out completely again.

"What was that?" She pressed her body to Emma, letting the toy rub on her but not inside.

"You." She said louder.

"No no, I want to hear you say it" Regina commanded thrusting hard one time, staying all the way inside her.

"You're in control Regina" The brunette smiled, thrilled and aroused at hearing the words from her lover's lips.

"Good girl" Before Emma could comment again, Regina started thrusting in and out with a strength not many people knew she possessed. She kept up, pushing harder and harder until she heard her own name echoing off the walls. Emma nearly collapsed when Regina pulled out of her, but the mayor grabbed her lowering them both carefully to the floor.

"Oh my God…" Emma sighed, leaning back against Regina.

"Thank you dear but you can just call me Regina" She smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. "…Or Madam Mayor…Or Mrs. Mills-Swan. Whichever you prefer." She turned her smirk into a warmer smile, kissing Emma on the forehead.

"Okay Mrs. Mills-Swan, I think its time we went home don't you?" She smiled back at her, moving to stand and helping her wife up as well.

"I think that sounds wonderful darling."

**Thanks for reading! Always wonderful to get Reviews! **


End file.
